Dream or Reality
by BeCreative17
Summary: When Harry begins experiencing odd dreams about Lord Voldemort, he decides to confront the dark lord leading to a forbidden affair between the two enemies.
1. The Aching Need S1:E1

_**Dreams or Reality**_

 _Authors Note : I do not own Harry Potter. All I own is the stories plot. I'm very happy to be Writting this story, and I hope everyone enjoys. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow for more._

* * *

 ** _Chapter I : The Aching Need_**

 _Harry was in bed reading a novel, when he felt someone above him. He looked up and saw Lord Voldemort standing above him. Before he could react, Voldemort placed his body over his essentially trapping him. Harry felt cold lips against his neck and a erection poking against his own. He tried to move away from him, but froze when Voldemort grabbed his erection through his pajama pants. He tried not to release a moan as Voldemort removed his aching hard on from his pants and placed his warn lips around him._

 _'Do you like this Potter.' Voldemort said as he took Harry deeper into his mouth. Harry gripped the bedsheets as he let himself enjoy the moment. He looked at Voldemort as he choked on his now wet dick. Harry almost lost it when Voldemort placed a finger inside his ass._

 _'Fuck that feels good.' Harry said as he felt Voldemort pressing the finger deeper inside him. He let out what almost sounded like a growl when the dark lord found his prostate. He now couldn't hold on any longer as his prostate was now being finger fucked and his cock sucked on._

 _'I'm about to cum.' Harry moaned._

 _'Do it Potter.' Voldemort urged as he slammed his finger against Harry's sensitive spot. Harry soon enough released his warm cum into Voldemort's mouth with a moan of his name. Voldemort gladly took Harry's cum and swallowed it with pride._

 _'That felt good Potter.' Voldemort said._

 _'Fuck yeah it did.' Harry replied._

 _'Good because now you need to wake up.' Voldemort said said as he began slapping Harry on the face. Harry tried avoiding the slaps by blocking his face to no prevail._

 _Wake up_

 _Wake up_

 _Wake up._

Harry opened his eyes to see his friends Ron and Hermione and Professor Dumbledore standing around him. He grabbed his glasses from the table next to his bed as he asked what was going on.

''We heard you talking about Lord Voldemort in your sleep again Harry.'' Dumbledore said.

''And apparently it was a good dream.'' Ron said winking at Harry. Harry was confused until he realized that he came in his underwear. Harry blushed in embarrassment as he tried to hit his face. Ron laughed at this until he was hit in the shoulder by Hermione.

''This is serious Ron.'' She said. Ron rolled his eyes, but was used to her controlling nature by now. Dumbledore released a little laugh before getting down to business.

''It appears that your connection to Voldemort is deepening Harry.'' He said.

''What does that mean professor.'' Harry asked still very confused.

''It means that your becoming Voldemort's mate''. He said. Harry was still confused as he jumped out of bed heading towards his bags. He pulled out a clean pair of underwear and began walking towards the door.

''Harry where are you going, we're in the middle of a conversation.'' Hermione

''I'm just going to the bathroom to change.'' Harry said as he walked out.

 _Voldemort look at Harry Potter who was tied down to his bed. Harry was naked so Voldemort could see his hairy balls and semi hard erection. Harry tried to forcibly remove himself from Voldemort's cuffs, but gave up due to the pain. Instead he watched as Voldemort removed his dark clothing revealing his naked form. Harry's mouth opened without much thought._

 _'That's right Potter. Open that mouth for this dick.' Voldemort said as he walked towards the side of the bed that Harry was on. He forcibly grabbed the dark haired boy's head as he shoved his dick into his mouth. Harry chocked on the large rod, but took it like a champ._

 _Voldemort was in pure bliss. He loved the feeling of Harry's red lips around his cock and couldn't be more satisfied. He looked down at the cock white who was sucking his dick like a lollipop. He grabbed Harry's head keeping it still as he began pushing his dick in and out of Harry's mouth. Harry's moaned around Voldemort making his balls tense up._

 _'Here I come bitch.' Voldemort said as he released himself inside Harry's mouth. He pulled out and saw his cum dripping from the boy's mouth._

 _'Couldn't swallow Potter.' Voldemort said before his whole world began shaking._

''My Lord wake up.'' Lucious Malfoy said as he shook the dark lord awake.

''What is it Lucious.'' Voldemort said as he awoke from his awesome dream.

''It seems that you have wet yourself my lord.'' Lucious said. Voldemort who slept naked, looked down and saw cum all over his stomach and legs. He has had a wet dream about Potter. A good one to be exact.

''Clean it up Malfoy.'' Voldemort commanded. Lucious looked around and saw that their were no clean towels or anything to clean him up with.

''There's nothing clean that I could use sir.'' Lucious said. Voldemort laughed.

''Your tongue is though. Use it.'' Voldemort said. Lucious showed a look of disgust but didn't complain towards the feared dark lord. He did as told and bent over and licked Voldemort clean. He finished and looked it he was about to throw up.

''Are you okay Lucious.'' Voldemort said

''Yes sir I am.'' Lucious said lying through his teeth.

''Good.'' Voldemort replied. After seconds of standing in complete silence, Lucious spoke up.

''Draco has been telling me that Harry Potter has been having similar wet dreams my Lord.''

''Has he now.'' Voldemort said thinking about Harry once more.

''Yes and he has also told me that they were about you.'' Lucious said. Voldemort gasped at this completely shocked and turned on by Harry's apparent dreams about him. He now knew something was going on between him and his horcrux and knew something had to be done.

''Bring Harry Potter to Me'' He said.

* * *

 **I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Please Review and let me know what you think.**

 **And also don't forget to favorite and follow for future updates.**

 **Until Next Time**


	2. Pleasure and Warned S1:E2

_**Dream or Reality**_

 _Authors Note : I do not own Harry Potter_

 _Publication Date : 10. June. 2017_

* * *

 ** _Pleasured and Warned_**

Harry was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room while Hermione and Ron went out. He was reading over a letter given to him by Severus. It stated that his presence at Malfoy Manor was needed immediately and that Draco would be the one bringing him. He decided that he would go, but made sure to bring his wand and invisibility cloak just in case something went wrong. His thoughts were interrupted when Draco entered the room.

''What do you want Draco.'' Harry said clearly agitated by Draco's presence. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's tone of voice and came to sit next to the Gryffindor.

''I just came to talk to you.'' Draco said

''About what.'' Harry said

''About your dreams.'' Draco said. Harry gulped completely shocked about Draco's question, and decided to play dumb.

''I don't know exactly what your talking about.''

''You know what I'm talking about.'' Draco said

''Look I don't want to talk about Voldemort making me wet alright.'' Harry said as his face turned red in embarrassment.

''How does somebody his age make you horny Potter.'' Draco said

"How the fuck am i suppose to know." Harry said

''What do you two be doing in the dream.'' Draco said out of curiosity.

''Why the fuck do you want to know.'' Harry said

''Just curious that's all.'' Draco said trying to hide his aching boner. Just the thought of Harry talking about his sexual adventures with Lord Voldemort was making him hard.

''Do you really want to know.'' Harry said as a plan formed in his head.

''Definitely.'' Draco said

''And why is that Malfoy.'' Harry said as he rubbed his hand up and down Draco's thighs. Draco tried pushing Harry's hand away, but failed when the Gryffindor grabbed at his growing erection. Harry smirked at Draco's uneasiness and decided to play with him.

''Can you please let go of me Potter.'' Draco said pleading with Harry. Harry didn't listen as he found his away into Draco's pants. Draco's heart began racing as Harry pulled out his dick in his hand and began stroking it slowly.

''Why do you want me to let go. Aren't you enjoying it.'' Harry said as he placed his lips around the base of Draco's erection. Draco's mind was racing trying to figure out why Harry was doing this. Harry began bobbing his head up and down sucking Draco like a lollipop.

''Fuck Potter.'' Draco moaned as he began thrusting into Harry's mouth. Harry chocked a little on Draco's rod as it was forced deeply into his mouth.

''That's right Potter. Choke on that dick.'' Draco said as he grabbed Harry's head and continued to ram himself into Harry's mouth. It didn't take Draco long until he felt his balls tensing up. He removed his dick from Harry's mouth and squirted his hot liquid onto Harry's face and lips.

Harry smiled as he began licking up all of Draco's sweet cum and eating it. Draco pulled Harry forward and smashed his lips onto his. He could feel the sweet taste of his cum on Harry's lips. Their enjoyment of each other's lips were short lived when the pulled quickly apart from the opening of a door. Shocked and scared, they both prepared for the worst.

Meanwhile, Lucious was called into Voldemort's room. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door. The first thing he noticed was Voldemort standing in the middle of the room with his wand raised.

''My lord, are you okay.'' Lucious said. Voldemort laughed as he stalked towards Lucious grabbing his throat and chocking the living day light out of him. Lucious tried to break free but failed when he was thrown across the room.

''Do you want to tell me why your son pleasured himself with Harry Potter.'' Voldemort said as he raised his wand towards Lucious who looked completely confused.

''I can't tell you why my lord.'' Lucious said as he felt a shock of pain spreading throughout his entire body. Voldemort was running out of patience and time with the Malfoy family and decided to take action to fix the problem.

''You alongside you family needs to be punished Lucious.'' Voldemort said.

''I'll talk to Draco my lord just please don't hurt me.'' Lucious said only caring about himself at the moment. Voldemort eyes turned a darker shade of red as he aimed his wand in the middle of Lucious chest. The blond closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

''I will give you one more chance to please me Lucious.'' Voldemort said to Lucious' joy.

''I promise I will set Draco straight my lord.'' Lucious said

''You better.''

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the second chapter. I also want to thank the two followers who decided to follow the story. This chapter is for you. Next Chapter is going to be a blast so stay tuned.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **• Read**

 **• Review**

 **• Favorite**

 **• Follow**


End file.
